Une éducation aux menus plaisirs
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Jasper était devenu mon amant depuis 5 ans, Edward le savait, Jasper était son amant depuis 5 ans. Vous avez bien lu, mon mari et moi avons le même amant, son meilleur ami. Dans ce petit recueil nous vous présentons nos fantasmes et jeux à trois. SLASH-AH-
1. Jaspervers

Le mot du mois Mars 2012 - Reproduction

Titre de l'One-Shot : Une éducation aux menus plaisirs –M–

Auteure : Elizabeth Mary Masen

Personnages présents : Edward –Jasper –Bella

* * *

><p><span>Pov Jasper<span>

Il est une ville aux Etats-Unis où le temps est toujours couvert et où une journée ensoleillée occupe les conversations pendant un mois, cette ville vous ne la connaissez certainement pas, c'est Spoon City, et je suis professeur de biologie dans le l'unique lycée de cette petite ville insignifiante que vous ne connaissez pas. Si vous voulez vous représenter plus précisément mon physique, je vous dirais que cela ne vous concerne pas et que j'ai les yeux pers et que je suis plutôt grand.

Dans ce lycée, j'ai des collègues assez sympathiques, Edward, le prof de littérature et Bella, la profe de Maths. Je dois même vous avouez que c'est plus que des bons collègues ou des très bons amis. J'avais sympathisé avec Ed à la photocopieuse, il y'a maintenant 7 ans. J'avais du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce satané appareil destiné à la reproductionde documents. Mon collègue avait rit discrétement de mon malheur avant de venir charitablement me secourir, se gaussant du professeur supposé scientifique ne sachant pas faire fonctionné un truc aussi con qu'une photocopieuse.

Lui, était dans ce lycée depuis un an donc il avait déjà intégré le manuel de survie du prof au Paula Smith High School. Et dans sa prodigalité, il n'avait pas hésité à me filer deux trois ficelles pour survivre dans ce bahut. On avait continué de discuter et j'avais appris qu'il bossait ici avec sa femme, Bella mais qu'elle avait gardé son nom de jeune fille, Cullen, pour que ça fasse pas jaser le personnel et les élèves.

Au fil des années, on était même devenus assez proches, de temps en temps on s'invitait le week-end, histoire de se voir en dehors du boulot et j'appris comme ça deux trois trucs intéressants, Ed est même devenu mon meilleur pote. Mais bon, je vais retourner à la machine infernale, lui demandé gentiement d'accepter les documents que je devais amener au cours d'éducation sexuel que je devais dispenser exceptionnellement au collège. Heureusement que ça n'arrivait que rarement, je n'aimais pas faire cours avec des gamins.

Pour me consoler, je me dis qu'après cette séance d'information sur la reproductionchez les humains, car il ne faut pas se leurer , ça aller être le sujet principal, je partirais en week-end chez mes deux amis avec avantages, car j'ai peut être omis de vous le dire mais Edward et Bella et moi on s'amuse, et on joue pas aux échecs…entre le strip-fondue mémorable de l'hiver dernier et la soirée «étudiante » de ce soir,on avait de l'imagination. Le soir même, nous allions consacrer quelques heures de ce délicieux week-end à notre jeu de rôle favori.

* * *

><p><span>Pov Bella<span>

Jasper était devenu mon amant depuis 5 ans, Edward le savait, Jasper était son amant depuis 5 ans. Vous avez bien lu, mon mari et moi avons le même amant, son meilleur ami. J'avais appris que mon mari était bisexuel après quelques jeux et ce soir nous allions jouer à notre jeu préféré. Celui que la plupart des enseignements décrieraient car assez conformes avec leur boulot et n'ayant rien de particulièrement original.

Mon amant s'habillait comme un professeur très strict et distingué alors qu'au lycée, il a tendance à être plutôt relax et moi je m'habille avec une petite jupe noire et un chemisier blanc, pour faire gentille petite élève pas sage qui va se faire une joie de se faire punir par Maître Jasper, Edward lui va aussi s'habiller dans un uniforme scolaire tout ce qu'il y'a de plus sérieux et conventionnel. Et on va se débrouiller pour faire plaisir à Jazz et lui illustrer son cours sur la reproductionsexuel et ce plus efficacement que dans son manuel officiel. Nous avons soigné le décor et une partie de notre petit salon s'est transformée en salle de classe, on a même mis un faux tableau en laissant à la disposition du Maître une belle férule qui n'attend que lui. Tout est plus vrai que de nature et je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir pour ne pas faire patienter notre invité. Nous avons décidé de jouer dès son arrivée et me mettant dans la peau de mon personnage, je m'assois sagement à mon pupitre où Edward à tôt fait de me rejoindre.

Notre ami, où plutôt Maître Jasper comme nous devons maintenant l'appeler, inscrit au tableau le sujet de sa belle écriture : Travaux pratiques encadrés la reproduction sexuelle et ses organes chez l'être humain.

* * *

><p><span>Pov Jasper<span>

Tellement pris par le jeu, je me plais à être l'homme autoritaire que je ne suis pas dans ma vie, je suis même quelqu'un de plutôt coulant et tranquille. Déjà émoustillé par la situation, j'ordonne : « Edward, veuillez aider votre partenaire à se vêtir d'une façon plus correcte pour ce cours, sinon je vais devoir sévir. » Il obtempére et lui ouvre son chemisier et déchire sa petite jupe tentatrice, je donne mon second ordre de ce début de soirée prometteur et je leur demande de réciter leur leçon : « Edward, où localisez-vous les glandes mammaires de votre partenaire ? » «Miss Cullen, où pensez-vous que se trouve les bourses de Monsieur Masen ? » Une nouvelle question et je vois avec une délectation certaine que mes élèves connaissent leurs cours sur le bout des doigts et qu'ils s'attardent avec plaisir à ce qui leur reste sur le bout de la langue. « Monsieur Masen, dites-moi donc le nom de la substance que Miss Cullen sécrète présentement ». Après un véritable cours d'anatomie, je me rends compte qu'il est temps pour moi de les laisser à leur propre jouissance. Ce petit jeu entre amis m'a parfaitement excité et je suis obligé de me débarrasser de mon pantalon et je me retrouve à tenter de me soulager tant je me sens dur à travers mon sous-vêtement mais je sais que ma rédemption est proche car nous allons bientôt inverser.

Edward se remet tout doucement du divin traitement que lui à procurer Bella qui semble toute pantelante elle aussi mais je sais que le second jeu va lui faire plaisir. On va à la cuisine où on se grignote un petit quelque chose accompagné d'un petit verre de rosé bien frais, ça me rafraîchit un peu après les scènes chaudes auxquelles je viens d'assister. Ça fait du bien de se poser de temps, ce n'est pas que j'aime pas mon boulot de prof mais passer la semaine à enseigner à des ados qui généralement se foutent de votre cours ou se demande en quoi savoir distinguer l'anaphase de la prophase changera leur vie… J'aimerais bien être prof en fac, c'est quand même autre chose et une autre ambiance, un peu de maturité et d'intérêt pour ma matière voilà tout ce que je demande. Il est maintenant l'heure de redevenir élève, élève du très sexy Monsieur Masen, professeur de littérature qui va nous faire étudier l'une de ses œuvres favorites entre toutes La Philosophie dans le Boudoir.

Et il entreprend de nous faire mettre dans toutes les postures mentionnées par celui que les français appellent le Divin Marquis. Le jeu dure, moi aussi. Mon amante et moi nous nous entrepolluons pour utiliser un vocabulaire de cette époque révolue, je me complet en les chairs de mon exquise Bella qui me fait me consumer de plaisir et je ne saurais tarder à décharger. Des soirées si bien occupées, j'en redemande régulièrement et Mr et Mme Masen sont à même de me les donner, sur ce je vous souhaites une bonne soirée et je m'en vais retourner à mes plaisirs que je vous invite à reproduire, car avec deux autres , c'est trois fois plus de plaisir.


	2. Histoire Erotique

_**Le style très verbeux vient du fait que ce soit notre ami Edward qui s'exprime…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OS n°2 : Histoire Erotique <strong>_

**Pov Edward**

Moi, Edward Charles Masen, né le 21 juin 1971 à Chicago déclare être bisexuel et aimer de même manière mon épouse, Isabella Marie Cullen et mon meilleur ami Jasper Jackson Withlock. Voilà ce que je pouvais vous affirmer si vous me le demandiez, mais si vous avez lu ce qui précède vous l'aviez certainement deviné. Je suis professeur de littérature au Paula Smith High School et j'adore m'amuser, surtout si certains de mes amis sont impliqués dans mes jeux.

Je crois que la première personne que j'ai impliquée dans mes jeux était ma meilleure amie, on avait 17 ans et on avait su en profiter, de cette époque où nous étions tout sauf sérieux. Il y'a quelques semaines en relisant les carnets que je noircissais à l'époque j'en arrivais à me demander si j'avais vraiment fait tout ça parce que certains de nos jeux pouvaient être très … imaginatifs faute d'un terme approprié.

Maintenant, nous sommes un peu plus raisonnables mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous avons renoncé au plaisir pour autant, vous pouvez me croire. Le jeu du jour va être ce que l'on appelle dans mon pays un reenactment et une reconstitution historique dans le vôtre. On va fêter comme il se doit les 150 ans de la fin de la Guerre Civile. Je vais devenir un général de l'armée de l'Union et Jasper sera le sexy southern Major qui faisait partie de ses ancêtres et dont il a hérité du second prénom. Et notre Bella sera notre objet de conquête et de désir.

D'un commun accord, je devrais donc conquérir le nord quand Jazz se chargera du sud…je vous laisse deviner que nous allons bien nous amuser. En rentrant du lycée, chacun par une route différente nous nous retrouvons dans le temple de l'histoire qu'est la maison de mon meilleur ami qui était un passionné d'histoire. Nous allâmes chacun dans une chambre, Bella et moi ensembles et nous revêtîmes nos costumes d'époque des plus seyants mais qui avaient une fâcheuse tendance à me donner envie de les ôter à leurs propriétaires.

C'est comme ça qu'un général nordiste, un major sudiste et une southern belle se sont retrouvés à manger ensemble et se préparer pour la soirée qui allait suivre et qui promettait d'être la révélation de l'érotique de l'histoire. Pour cela, peu de temps après un repas divin et des regards des plus aguicheurs de la part de notre Scarlett d'un jour, je me sentais de plus en plus près de tout abandonner sur place et de l'amener dans notre chambre.

Mon plan passa à exécution sur un clin d'œil de Jasper et une fois au lit le ballet langoureux put commencer. J'ouvrais la robe de Mademoiselle pendant que mon meilleur ami retirait les chaussures et les jupons de notre amante. On la fit lever un peu et nous enlevâmes ce qui lui restait.

Amoureusement nous nous consacrâmes à son plaisir, je me devais donc pour accomplir ma tâche de me hâter vers la blancheur opalescente de sa poitrine si délicieusement offerte. Je suçotais, je titillais, je dégustais le mets ainsi offert à ma bouche avide de plus, je me régalais et je la sentais frémir sous mes doigts que je savais expert, les leçons de piano que j'avais pris avec Jasper m'avait bien servis.

Pendant ce temps-là, Master Withlock se dévouait tout entier au sud de l'anatomie de notre amante, lui disant quelques mots crus lors qu'il émergeait des caresses qu'il lui procurait avec sa langue. Ils semblaient se délecter autant l'un que l'autre de cette intimité sous mon regard concupiscent et complice. Les gémissements exquis qui venaient mourir sur ses lèvres en disaient long et nous savions qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à manifester son plaisir.

Je devais admettre que de la caresser sans être moi-même caressé était quelque peu une source de frustration mais comme le gentleman que j'avais appris à être, je sus que sa propre jouissance devait passer bien avant la mienne, je savais que je ne pourrais jouir l'esprit tranquille que lorsque que je l'aurais sentie s'abandonner toute entière au plaisir.

Mais je devais admettre que l'excellente scène que m'offraient les deux êtres chers à mon cœur ne tarderait pas à me mener à ma perte. J'avais beaucoup plus de mal à me contenir dès lors que nous étions trois, car il est bien connu que toutes les bonnes choses viennent par trois et qu'un plaisir ne vient jamais seul. Quoique la dernière partie de l'affirmation, je pourrais la contredire sans hésitation par les multiples succédanés de jouissance que je me suis seul provoqué durant mon adolescence.

Peu à peu, je la vois frissonnée, tremblée, s'agitée de soubresauts qui ne sont que les prémices de l'abandon total qui va suivre. Car je sais que pendant son orgasme, elle n'est plus elle-même, elle navigue dans un autre monde inconnu des hommes et son plaisir se diffuse dans tout son organisme, pulsant de son cœur à son corps tout entier comme une décharge électrique intense mais brève, courte mais exquise.

Pendant qu'elle se remet de ses émotions, je me déshabille en même temps que mon amant aux yeux pers dont le boxer étroitement tendu dissimule avec difficulté le désir de son propriétaire. Que l'on se rassure, je suis dans le même état.

Jazz décide de prendre le problème en main et sans plus de préambules il m'ôte mon boxer faisant obstacle à sa main caressant divinement mon vit durcit pour mes deux amants. Bella qui se remet et qui as l'air encore un peu échevelée passe sa petite langue rose sur mon torse, je ne pense pas pouvoir résister longtemps à ce traitement.

Et en effet, je suis dans une sorte de transe, d'extase qui me fait vibrer, tout mon corps comme pris d'une vie que ma raison ne contrôle plus finit par exprimer son plaisir. Notre belle s'en va vers le Major et s'attelle à la tâche de le rendre heureux avec une diligence qui fait plaisir à voir. L'une de mes premières craintes quand j'ai fait se rencontrer ma fiancée et mon meilleur ami était que je dusse me séparer de l'un pour le bonheur de l'autre. Mais finalement ils se sont plus et ça, ça me plait moi aussi. Nous finissons par nous endormir avec un sourire aux lèvres et de jolies images plein la tête.


	3. Sur une méridienne pourpre

Merci à vous de me lire, j'espère que ce troisième one-shot vous plaira. En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine et une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>OS n°3 : Sur une méridienne pourpre<p>

Pov Bella

Je vais vous décrire ma destination de rêve, vous ne pourrez certainement pas savoir où c'est car il s'agit d'une destination de rêve et les rêves à ce que je sache, c'est très rarement la réalité, enfin bon je peux toujours essayer de vous faire fantasmer par des images produites par mon cerveau qui nage en plein délire.

En fait ce n'est pas tant une destination qu'une époque, le XVIII° siècle à Paris. La glorieuse époque des libertins, Sade, Crébillon et consorts. C'est vraiment mon idéal avec le XIX° siècle dans la même ville. Edward et moi avions même formés le Cercle des Buveurs d'Absinthe qui était une sorte d'association de gens épris de la même période historique que nous.

Pour cette association, nous avions des costumes spécifiques et nous avions même aménagé la chambre conjugale dans un pur style Louis XV des plus sympathiques, ma préférence allant pour la méridienne pourpre qui voisinait ma coiffeuse.

Et notre lit n'était lui-même qu'une invitation à la luxure, un lit King-size avec un baldaquin démentiel qui tissait un fantasme à lui tout seul. J'avais toujours aimé m'habillée avec des robes d'une autre époque même si je n'étais pas vraiment une dingue des robes au sens contemporain de la chose.

Ce que j'aimais avec les robes du XVIII° siècle, c'est l'effeuillage rituel qui se fait nécessaire, de la robe à proprement parler, au corset en passant par les jupes, de la_ modeste_ à la _secrète._ Pour moi tout l'amour réside dans l'attente et dans le désir que l'on fait lentement croître, j'ai toujours préféré le suggérer au révéler, il y'a plus de place pour l'imagination.

Et l'imagination est l'un des moteurs d'une vie sexuelle épanouie. Je peux vous assurer une chose, Edward, Jasper et moi n'en manquions jamais et même si ç'avait été le cas, il est toujours plaisant de se redécouvrir mutuellement, maintenir le feu sacré, et une vie sexuelle heureuse, ce n'est pas que du sexe, c'est aussi s'assurer une vie heureuse.

Pour revenir à toute à l'heure, j'allais donc vous décrire mon endroit de rêve, c'est plutôt mon lieu fantasmagorique mais je vais vous le décrire quand même, ça ne me coûte rien et si ça peut vous donner des idées, c'est une bonne chose, une excellente chose même.

Donc… je suis Isabella de Cullaine et je m'en vais voir certains de mes amis, Messieurs de Vitecloque et de Masaine, et je peux vous assurez qu'ils connaissent leur affaire. La langue exquise de Monsieur Jasper et les longs doigts de Monsieur Edouard sauraient faire jouir n'importe laquelle d'entre nous.

Messieurs m'ont convoquée dans la chambre. Je rentre dans la belle pièce aux murs drapés de soie rouge, j'admire le lit au baldaquin de velours sombre, le miroir baroque colossal a été déplacé à égale distance du lit et de ma chère méridienne pourpre de telle sorte que si je m'allonge nonchalamment dans ce siège exquis je profiterais pleinement du spectacle que Messieurs vont m'offrir.

Ainsi, je m'installe confortablement et ils entrent, tous deux vêtus comme deux irrésistibles Valmont ou plutôt Lestat pour Monsieur Jasper, qui a un sourire presque carnassier. Je sens qu'il ne leur faudra guère de temps pour que la délicieuse cérémonie à laquelle j'ai été conviée ne me fasse crier tout le plaisir que je ressens à les voir s'en donner mutuellement.

Ils se dévêtissent délicatement, Monsieur Jasper enlevant le gilet de brocard finement orné de Monsieur Edouard qui lui rend la pareille. Ils font suivre le même chemin à leurs délicates chemises de taffetas blanc après avoir retiré le fin jabot de dentelle transparente. Les culottes de satin et les bas de soie ne sont plus qu'un souvenir.

Les deux hommes dénudés viennent me faire le présent de leurs habits qu'ils déposent au bout de ma méridienne. Je soupire de contentement dès lors qu'ils retournent sur le lit où ils se caressent mutuellement. Tout semble si délicat que j'ai envie de les rejoindre dans cette atmosphère de volupté enfiévrée. Je dégrafe avec précipitation ma robe et à peine celle-ci retirée, mon cache-corset et ce qu'il dissimulait est ôté.

Monsieur Edouard flatte sensuellement le vit de Monsieur Jasper tendu par l'anticipation, et je l'entends gémir, ses plaintes lascives me font ruisseler de désir et d'anticipation, il devient de plus en plus dur de résister.

Ils se répondent par un jeu de caresse qui semble valoir tous les mots du monde. je m'en veux de profiter ainsi des deux hommes de ma vie mais c'est tellement divin. Monsieur Jasper passe ses doigts sur le torse de Monsieur Edouard et il descend progressivement. Je me suis dévêtue au fur et à mesure. Ce n'est pas des plus faciles, mais je n'en peux tout simplement plus.

A quelques minutes d'intervalle, ils finissent par mettre les mots de la jouissance sur ce qu'ils ressentent, jurant par tous les dieux de l'enfer, ceci sera ma perte, je le sens.

J'enlève ma pénultième jupe, et sans la _friponne,_ c'est moi qui le deviens. La_ secrète_ me permet un meilleur accès à une certaine partie de mon individu qui semble avoir un besoin criant d'attention. Mon médius sait exactement l'endroit qu'il faut titiller et je sens le plaisir commencer son irrésistible ascension. Le sang bouillonnant qui palpite dans mes veines charrie avec lui l'onde de jouissance qui m'inonde.

J'en suis toute pantelante, tremblante mais je veux plus. Messieurs me regardent et m'intiment d'un regard de les rejoindre sur le lit. Je me joins donc à eux, et ils décident que je n'aurais rien à faire si ce n'est prendre plaisir aux exquises tortures qu'ils ont préparées à mon intention.

Monsieur Jasper m'installe confortablement et vient déguster ma féminité luisante qui semble lui convenir tout autant que les délicieuses sensations que sa langue vient me procurer. Monsieur Edouard, lui, pétrit ma poitrine tantôt de ses mains, tantôt de ses lèvres. Il agit comme un enfant en quête éperdue du lait maternel tant il suçote mes seins.

Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, il s'en sort divinement bien. Je sais que mon acmé est proche, j'étais déjà toute émoustillée par la représentation à laquelle il m'avait été donné la chance d'assister. Mon amant qui me lape doit me sentir me tendre tant la jouissance est proche et en effet, elle est au rendez-vous.

Mes deux amours m'embrassent de nouveau, je goûte mes sucs et ceux de Monsieur Edouard par le baiser suave de Monsieur Jasper auquel succède le baiser plus sucré de Monsieur Edouard. Le dit monsieur est allé dans mon armoire pour prendre ma nuisette en toile de Jouy et une petite culotte de coton blanc. Je les revêts et ces Messieurs éteignent la lumière.

Je vais m'endormir entre eux deux, bonne nuit et doux rêves à vous mesdames et mesdemoiselles.


	4. Dans un amphi ou bien ailleurs

Je dédie ce chapitre à Veronika Crepuscule qui m'a postée ma 300eme review, elle a choisi le thème de ce qui suit. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture et en vous remerciant de vous être arrêtez ici.

* * *

>OS n°4 Dans un amphi ou bien ailleurs<p><span>Pov Edward :<span>

On avait pu avoir les clés de l'amphi par Jasper. En effet, il donnait de temps en temps des cours en fac. Et pour cela il lui fallait quand même la clé du grand amphi. Mon meilleur ami avait eu la bonne idée de nous faire profiter de ce petit joujou.

De mes années fac à l'université d'Aberdeen, j'avais gardé un goût certain pour les aventures et, ne le dite pas à Bella mais c'est aussi là-bas que j'ai fait mes premières conneries d'étudiant. Ma prof de littérature espagnole et son bureau peuvent en témoigner. C'était pas extraordinaire question confort mais la poussée d'adrénaline quand on a peur de se faire choper, chez moi c'est l'un des meilleurs excitants, et je crois que Bella et moi on le sait mieux que personne.

Donc, je que vous explique…ce soir on fait notre entrée dans la fac par la porte de service dont j'ai le passe, mon père ayant fait des remplacements à la médecine scolaire, ça m'a bien aidé pour obtenir le passe. Et vu que c'est vendredi, on va pouvoir aller faire mumuse dans l'amphi. En plus, c'est vendredi donc au pire on ne peut que tomber sur le doyen ou la femme de ménage.

Pour me remettre dans le rôle de l'étudiant, je me décide à m'habiller comme je le faisais à l'époque avec une touche de modernisation ajoutée à l'ensemble. Je mets donc un jean brut qui_ dixit_ Bella et Jasper, laisse songeur, et une chemise blanche dont j'ai laissé négligemment les deux premiers boutons ouverts.

Même à la fac, j'aimais m'habiller comme ça, je crois que même au collège j'avais toujours une chemise. C'était vraiment mon truc et à ce que je savais c'était aussi celui de mes deux amants, dans ce cas-là, je ne voyais vraiment aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Quand je fais cours je suis habillé tout pareil sauf que je referme le col et que je mets une cravate des plus strictes et une veste de costard histoire d'inspirer le respect.

Jasper m'a promis de son côté de mettre sa jolie chemise bleue, celle qui fait ressortir ses yeux, parce que ses yeux sont justes sublimes, ils sont gris, pas gris terne ou gris souris mais plutôt un gris riche, gris acier. Tout ce que j'aurais envie de faire, c'est d'envoyer valser cette foutue chemise qui m'empêche d'accéder au torse si appétissant de ce cher Jazz.

Comme je sens que je vais arracher sauvagement la petite robe que Bella a voulu mettre pour notre expédition. A 21h45 passé de quelques minutes nous rentrons dans l'amphi et le jeu peut commencer. Bella se rue vers le bureau, et avec une satisfaction intense, s'assoit sur le susnommé bureau.

Je regarde Jasper, Jasper me regarde, on se précipite à notre tour. Je m'assois sur la chaise du prof, je jubile et je relève la petite robe de Bella sans ménagement. Elle ne porte rien en dessous la petite coquine.

Coquine avec qui je vais devoir sévir, coquine toute ruisselante d'envie et d'anticipation. Je me rapproche d'elle et j'agis avec le naturel d'un chaton face à une soucoupe de lait. Je me délecte, elle n'est que désir, je la sens réceptive à ma langue, j'explore sa féminité tiède, c'est un péché de gourmandise, un appel à la luxure.

Elle frémit et ses gémissements en demande plus. Jasper vient donc me remplacer et fait un sort définitif à sa robe. Il déboutonne un peu sa chemise que j'aime tant, ouvre sa ceinture, enlève le bouton de son pantalon et en ouvre le zip.

Je vois qu'il est vraiment impatient de se faire une place à l'intérieure. Son vit tendu trahit son convoitise. Une fois le dernier obstacle entre son corps et celui de notre toute belle baissé, il entre en elle avec douceur et détermination.

Automatiquement, elle entoure les hanches du prof de biologie de ses jambes qui s'accrochent fermement. Son bonheur semble se rapprocher à chaque va-et-vient de Jazz, elle frémit, sa prise se relâche, son corps s'agite d'imperceptibles tremblements, je sais que sa jouissance vient de se produire, et au sourire béat de Jasper je peux percevoir que son acmé s'est aussi produite.

Face au spectacle délicieux, je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que d'ouvrir mon pantalon et de baisser mon boxer, pour pouvoir me procurer un plaisir manuel certain. Mais j'entendis soudain un bruit de porte qui claque suivit d'éclats de rire qui m'interrompit peu avant ma jouissance.

J'en avertis mes amants qui semblent être sourds à mes alertes. En effet ils se remettent de leurs orgasmes et je peux bien le comprendre. Mais la rumeur s'approche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par réagir. La petite robe de Bella étant inutilisable, celle-ci enfile la chemise que Jasper avait fini par enlever.

Jazz et moi relevons nos pantalons et les zippons en hâte. Nous sortons de l'amphi avec une précipitation non feinte et nous nous ruons dans les toilettes qui voisinent le siège de nos ébats. Je me cache dans l'embrasure de l'entrée et j'entends la porte de l'amphi que nous avions refermée s'ouvrir.

Peu de temps après le léger grincement de la porte, je distingue deux voix : « Carlisle, je n'en peux plus, pourquoi me fais-tu attendre ? » Après vint un son proche de celui d'un tissu que l'on déchire : « Mais parce que je me venge ma chère Esmé... Tu étais bien trop tentante ce matin, derrière ton bureau. »

Si rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'est que la rumeur est confirmée…le doyen couche bien avec sa secrétaire. On a fini par sortir par l'autre porte de service que mon passe a pu nous ouvrir sans problème. Et on rentre à la maison bien sagement, en allant se coucher, heureux et plein d'interrogation et d'un brin de frustration pour ma part.


	5. You can have sex in the library

L'OS n°5 , désolée de vous avoir fait attendre.  
>Le livre que lisent les garçons est <span>Lolita<span> de Vladimir Nabokov.

* * *

><p><strong>You can have sex in the library…<strong>

Pov Edward :

La clé de la bibliothèque du lycée, j'avais pu l'avoir très facilement. Je crois que Mrs Cope avait acceptée de me la donner dès l'instant où je lui en avais fait la demande. Elle n'avait pas pu résister à mon numéro de drague digne d'une série Z.

Bella m'en voudrait, mais je sais que ça ne durerait pas quand elle saura l'idée que j'avais derrière la tête en demandant ce petit bout de métal. Que j'éclaire votre lanterne : nous n'allions pas passer du temps à nous faire la lecture…à moins que ça ne soit du Sade ou du Crébillon.

L'expédition entre les vénérables rayonnages devait avoir lieu le soir même. Nous entrâmes dans les bâtiments une petite heure après la fermeture des portes au public. Essayant d'agir avec discrétion, Jasper en éclaireur, Bella entre nous, nous fîmes notre grande entrée dans la salle de lecture. Nos pas étaient assourdis par la moquette veloutée qui recouvrait le sol.

Je sens que les fauteuils du coin bande-dessinés vont servir. Ma petite femme ouvre sa fine chemisette de baptiste de lin, Jazz enlève sa chemise et je fais de même avec la mienne. Il fait bon dans la pièce emplie de livres qui donnent une atmosphère feutrée des plus agréables. Bella me pousse sur le fauteuil et cale notre bel amant dans celui qui est juste à côté.

Elle se met à genoux sur le tapis, je sais ce qu'elle va faire, je proteste avec véhémence, elle n'est pas obligée. Je n'aime pas la voir soumise, elle est bien meilleure en _dominata_ et puis c'est quand même avilissant pour elle. Après, je reste un homme et je ne vous cache pas que j'apprécie le petit cadeau si gentiment offert.

Car sa elle est talentueuse et ne s'en cache pas, ainsi dès qu'elle m'a retiré mon pantalon et mon boxer d'un geste rompu aux choses du plaisir. Bella, impatiente, et sa petite langue viennent intimement me titiller. Je me sens défaillir pendant que je distingue un léger frémissement sur la moquette, Jasper erre parmi les ouvrages, n'en trouvant aucun convenant à ses expectations.

Je sais ce qu'il recherche et je sais que l'ouvrage en question est dans le sac que notre toute-belle à emmener. Il s'en empare sans difficultés notables et retourne s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Tant la langue qui me flatte le vit est douée, je suis vite conquis par des soubresauts et tressaillements de pure joie concentrée qui me mènent à l'orgasme.

M'en remettant avec un peu de difficultés, je me lève du fauteuil encore chancelant et je laisse la place à notre charmante compagne pour qui Jasper va s'affairer. Je m'installe dans le siège vacant, bien décidé à contempler et participer au spectacle.

Je reprends le livre négligemment abandonné et j'en commence la lecture à haute voix et je ne peux que constater les bons goûts de mes bien-aimés. _Lolita, lumière de ma vie, feu de mes reins. Mon péché, mon âme._ Une pause et Jazz venait de glisser ses mains sous la pièce de soie qui cachait honteusement le corps tentateur de Bella. Je poursuivis :_ Lo-li-ta : le bout de la langue fait trois petits bonds le long du palais pour venir, à trois, cogner contre les dents. Lo. Li. Ta._ .

En lisant, je savais ce que le sigisbée de mon épouse faisait. Se délectant, léchant, suçotant, cueillant le plaisir ruisselant de cette très chère Isabella dont le nom entier prenait dans la bouche d'un amant une érotique toute nouvelle qui ne manquait pas de me régaler et qui me faisait plaisir tout autant qu'à elle.

Lui, ne manquait pas d'agacer son bouton de plaisir. Puis, il lui retira son soutien-gorge de jolie facture qui dévoilait l'opalescente offrande de Vénus à ses serviteurs. D'un regard, il me fit signe de venir me joindre à lui, ne pouvant garder ses mains pour lui seul. Nos doigts prirent possession de la féminité incarnée et révérée qui s'était installée lascivement dans le fauteuil.

Notre action conjuguée ne tarda pas à la faire atteindre son acmé. Ses plis intimes se resserraient farouchement autour de mon médius et de mon index, je la sentais s'abandonner toute entière au plaisir. Loin d'être une incarnation du stupre et de la luxure, elle semble douce et innocente dans la jouissance.

Jasper et moi profitons de cette légèreté qui nous apaise, c'est si bon de se donner ensemble à la femme que nous aimons. Notre petit chaton sort de sa torpeur et nous embrasse l'un après l'autre, ses yeux étincelants de joie sincère étant notre plus belle récompense.

Se rhabillant, elle se saisit de ma chemise, toute froissée par l'amour. Mais elle n'en a cure et nous remettons nos vêtements, et m'emparant d'un t-shirt qu'elle a emmené dans son sac où se trouve tant de choses.

Nous ressortons à pas feutrés de la bibliothèque, refermant la porte en silence. Priant pour ne pas rencontrer Royal, le concierge ou bien son dogue errant dans la cour pendant les week-ends, notre sortie du bâtiment se fait sans embûches.

Nous franchissons aisément le mur bas qui nous sépare du petit parc qui voisine le lycée. Une fois en sécurité, nous nous regardons à tour de rôle et nous rions du rire tonitruant des adolescents persuadés d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise mais qui en sont fiers.

Car oui, nous avons fait une bêtise, mais je suis prêt à récidiver aussi souvent que je le pourrais, tant que ça sera avec Bella et Jasper.


	6. Sex on fire

**Voilà ma participation au Mot du Mois de Mai 2012 (Intensité).  
>Psycho-Girl25, voilà tes pompiers.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sex on fire<strong>

**Pov Bella** :

Intense, voilà le mot qui qualifie le mieux ce que je ressens actuellement. Je bous de désir, je me brûle d'envie, je me consume d'anticipation. J'aurais bien besoin de pompiers, mais c'est à cause d'eux que je suis dans cet état.

Je vais tout vous expliquer, mon amour et mon amant avaient choisi le thème de notre amusement du week-end et c'était soldats du feu qui était ressorti du Borsalino dans lequel ils avaient mis des dizaines de petits papiers avec des idées toutes plus givrées les unes que les autres.

Sitôt rentrés du lycée nous avions commencé à nous amuser. On avait pris une petite heure pour se détendre et puis vers huit heures on avait mangé un carpaccio de saumon avec un petit chardonnay californien qui était juste parfait. Puis sur le coup de dix heures moins le quart on était allé dans notre chambre dont j'avais changé les draps le matin même, leur joli couleur safranée s'accorder à merveille avec le thème.

Je m'installe sur le lit dans la ferme intention de procurer du plaisir à ces messieurs mais ils semblent refuser, ils sont tout à leur fougue. Je n'étais qu'assise et me voilà couchée sans ménagement. Edward me retire mon pantalon, Jazz mon chemisier, il en profite pour glisser ses mains sur ma poitrine qu'il pétrit avidement une fois mon soutien-gorge envoyé dans un recoin de la pièce.

C'était les baisers incendiaires du blond ont allumé le brasier de mon bas-ventre et ce sont les caresses intimes de mon amant à la chevelure cuivrée dans laquelle j'aime tant fourrager qui l'attise. Je frôle la combustion spontanée. Je veux m'achever mais les garçons ne m'en laissent pas l'occasion.

La langue de mon mari remonte et s'entremêle avec la mienne pour un tango enflammé et Jazz laisse ses doigts vagabonder sur ma poitrine et sur mon corps que l'envie ravage et dévaste, il réclame plus, il veut plus, il ne peut plus se satisfaire de ce qu'il a déjà.

C'est un soulagement quand Edward rentre tout entier en moi, je sais que ma fin est proche et mon sang bouillonne à travers mon organisme, charriant avec lui le plaisir qui inonde mon être. Je jouis. J'ai chaud, je brûle,c'est bon.

Me remettant de mes émotions doucement, je vais prendre une douche qui m'apaise et me prépare au sommeil.

Les garçons me laissent tranquille, je sais qu'ils iront s'amuser de leur côté une fois que je me serais endormie comme ils savent qu'il ne faut pas me déranger sous la douche post-orgasmique. Je reviens dans la chambre, j'enfile la chemise de Jazz et je prends un des boxers d'Edward. Sitôt la tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endors.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, sans personne à mes côtés. Je suis encore ivre de mon plaisir nocturne et je vais tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bain où je me consacre à me donner une apparence vaguement humaine. Rafraichie, je peux aller à la cuisine qui sent bon le thé à l'orange, je m'assoie en face de mes deux amis et je mords dans la nonette toute chaude qui est un vrai régal.

Edward me tend le Borsalino et j'en retire un petit papier que je déplie et que j'offre à leur regard gourmand ; ils se lèchent les babines d'anticipation.


	7. Promenons nous dans les bois

Voilà donc la suite des petits jeux de nos amis. Je suis navrée de l'attente mais d'autres projets et mon bac s'approchant ont un peu monopolisé mon attention et mon temps. Ce texte est vraiment très bizarre et se passe en Angleterre. Une certaine partie peut être considérée comme faisant allusion fugacement à un inceste, que je ne cautionne pas, mais il ne s'agit en fait qu'un scénario échevelé de plus.

* * *

><p><strong>« Promenons-nous dans les bois … »<strong>

Holmes House était la demeure de la famille Withlock depuis 1807, l'arrière-grand-père de son actuel propriétaire en avait fait l'acquisition après de nombreux succès dans l'industrie. Lord Nathanaël, excellent homme et patron magnanime avait eu tôt fait de trouver épouse et ses affaires avaient été prospères.

Holmes House avait les proportions d'un petit château mais disposait d'un parc immense où il était aisé de se perdre dans les bosquets si grands qu'ils pouvaient être aisément confondus avec une forêt. Lord James et Lady Victoire étaient partis en voyage pour affaire en France, ils prièrent leur fils cadet, Jasper, de venir garder un œil sur la demeure familiale, n'ayant que peu confiance en leur nouvelle domesticité.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Maître sortit de son fiacre le 26 mai en fin d'après-midi, accompagné de ses amis intimes, Monsieur et Madame Masen. Ils avaient prévus des divertissements pour toute la semaine et ils allaient les mettre en œuvre le soir même.

Après un dîner raffiné dans la grande salle à manger, Maître Jasper donna congédia les domestiques et les pria de garder la chambre dès lors qu'ils auraient remplis leurs devoirs habituels. Ainsi il ne risquerait pas de les rencontrer lorsque lui et ses amis se divertiraient dans le parc. Madame se retira dans sa chambre où elle alla revêtir une grande cape de velours incarnat.

Ces messieurs se retirèrent également et s'en allèrent revêtir des tenus plus appropriées pour la soirée. Peu après, ils sortirent dans le parc où le soleil faisait briller ses derniers feux dans le grand bassin qui marquait l'entrée de la demeure. Madame, avec un petit panier d'osier dans la main gauche, les prévint depuis le balcon que le jeu pouvait commencer.

Chacun partit dans une direction différente, Monsieur Jasper vers le pavillon de chasse de Monsieur son père, Monsieur Edward errait sans but précis entre les bosquets et les colonnades attendait de retrouver son épouse pour justifier l'usage du loup de velours délicat dont il avait recouvert son visage. L'épouse susnommée osa enfin cheminer dans la sylve légère, flânant ant à petite allure et cueillant çà et là quelques fleurs qu'elle s'empresse de mettre dans son panier.

S'enfonçant plus loin entre les arbres, elle finit par rencontrer une curieuse créature à la voix rauque qui l'interrogea promptement.

- « Bonsoir belle enfant, mais où vas-tu d'un pas aussi léger quand le soir tombe ? »

- « Bonsoir, ami des bois, je m'en vais voir mon aïeul qui habite au bout de cette sombre forêt, il est bien malade et ne saurait se passer de ma présence. »

- « Que tu es gentille ! Me permettras-tu de cheminer à tes côtés, je serais ravi de m'entretenir avec ton grand-père qui doit être aussi exquis que toi. »

- « Je veux bien, Monsieur, mais hâtons-nous ! »

Le loup et la jeune femme firent route commune durant un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que l'animal réclama une pause où il s'empara fougueusement des lèvres de sa jeune amie qu'il plaqua contre un tronc, le velours amortissant la rugosité du végétal. Sans plus attendre, elle répondit au baiser et commença à dévêtir son compagnon.

Du regard, elle l'implorait de continuer, d'être sauvage et puissant, fort et viril et c'est ainsi que sans d'autre préambule que celui de baisser son pantalon et son survêtement et d'avoir retiré celui de son amante, le loup entra en elle. Va-et-vient et caresses expertes eurent tôt fait de faire jouir la jeune personne et peu de temps après, la créature se répandit en elle.

A peine remis de leurs émotions et n'ayant pas réussis à se redonner une apparence de totale respectabilité, ils poursuivirent leur route, sachant que le grand-père devait les attendre dans sa modeste demeure. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au cottage et frappèrent à la porte, les instructions leurs furent données par l'aïeul qui malgré son grand âge ne manquait pas de voix.

Les jeunes gens entrèrent dans sa chambre

- « Grand-Père, je vous aie amené un ami proche, Monsieur Woolf, vous verrez il est très gentil. »

- « Monsieur, votre petite-fille est exquise, mais elle devrait éviter les bois à une heure si tardive, elle pourrait faire de mauvaises rencontres. »

- «Monsieur Woolf, vous m'en voyez très reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin d'elle. C'est que sans une main ferme, notre petite Isabella ferait certaines choses regrettables. » Sourit l'ancien avec bonté en retournant se coucher et invitant Bella à s'installer à ses côtés et lança un regard invitant au Sieur Woolf.

Il retira le grand manteau carmin et entrepris de la mettre à nu avec le secours de la créature qui de son costume n'avait gardé que le loup de velours. Le grand-père ne conservait plus que son sous-vêtement et sa chemise, sa petite-fille était aussi peu vêtue qu'Eve à sa naissance. Il entreprit de caresser chaque parcelle de ce corps tendrement offert. Ses doigts se déplaçaient avec une précision chirurgicale et laissaient des trainées de feu là où ils passaient.

La demoiselle se délectait des sensations que lui procuraient le jeune loup, sa féminité en ruisselait et ses lèvres ne tarissaient pas de compliments. Tant il était expert, elle finit par déguster son plaisir avec une force sans égale. Elle alla s'installer confortablement dans le fauteuil voisinant le lit et recouvrant son corps d'une chemise égarée dans la précipitation. Cela dans le but de se remettre de ses émotions et de la violence de l'orgasme qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

Elle pouvait donc accorder plus d'un regard à l'incroyable représentation que lui offraient ses deux amants. Ils étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de faire jouir une femme mais un homme ne les laissait pas sans réaction. Avec la même ferveur qu'ils avaient mise pour explorer le corps d'Isabella, ils se consacraient à celui de leur partenaire. Le loup fourrageant les cheveux de l'aïeul et ses lèvres jouant et titillant celles de l'homme âgé.

Homme qui montra encore de la vigueur lorsque, rompant leur étreinte passionnée, il cloua son jeune amant et entreprit de le faire jouir de sa propre bouche. L'un ne pouvait qu'étouffer des gémissements trahissant son satisfecit quant au traitement. Une langue qui faisait miracle ne tarda pas à le laisser s'abandonner à sa petite mort qui le faucha farouchement. La tête lui tournait et il se sentait comme vidé et tout à la fois comblé, c'était une très curieuse sensation.

A peine remis, il se décida à rendre la pareille à l'ancien encore haletant et il entreprit de lui flatter le vit de telle sorte que celui-ci ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans cet exquis monde post-orgasmique. Isabella profitait pleinement et se donnait du plaisir toute seule et restait lascivement installée dans son fauteuil, puis peu après que le plaisir eut déferlé sur elle, elle commença à somnoler comme si une chape de sommeil s'était abattu sur ses fines épaules.

…

Bella Masen se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, terrassée par un orgasme violent. En effet, le rêve qu'elle venait de faire lui avait semblé si vrai, si réel. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, un très bon rêve certes. Cependant, se retournant pour se blottir contre son mari, elle ne se rendit pas compte des quelques brindilles prises dans ses cheveux.


End file.
